


Aspiration

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A view from the sidelines





	Aspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This is a departure for me, I have only ever written one other Gen story before, and that was a drabble too.  


* * *

I watch as they prepare to go through. SG1, a team in the truest sense of the word, risking all to watch out for each other.

The general knows each time he says, 'You have a go'; he may be sending them to face danger and death; these people he cares for more than he should.

The doctor waits ever ready to help them on their return if need be, these friends who are so like family.

I guard the gate and dream of the day I might go through as part of such a team – of such a family.

FIN


End file.
